I Know Shangri-La
}} | Ventas } }} |- |} I know Shangri-La es la canción cantada por Louis en KING OF PRISM Shiny Seven Stars Episodio 10 - Louis Kisaragi: Mensajero del Prisma. Letra 'Vesion del Juego' Romaji= Nozokikonda hitomi no oku ni utsutteru watashi Hajimete ne konna egao koishiteru Hanabi mitai ni hajikete kurushii no Anata ga kubi o kashigeru tabi Heart no onpu de umatte yuku gosenfu I know wasuresou datta kimochi Sawagi hajimete Sing ' I Love you ' Anata ga kureta tokimeki Ironna iro Like a Sweet Rainbow Otagai no shikai no naka Ai no SHANGURIRA da ne Shiawase ni shite agetai Kitto kimatteta Long Time Ago Kono toki yo eien ni Marude kyou no watashitachi eiga no you Jiyuu o te ni ireta PURINSESU douka Anata to kazarasete RASUTO SHIIN I Know deatta toki hontou wa Hajimatteita ne Feel ' I Love you ' Yawarakasa ni somerarete Yume o miteru Like a Sweet Rainbow Otagai no shikai no naka Ai no SHANGURIRA da ne Shiawase ni shite agetai Kitto kimatteta Long Time Ago Kono toki yo eien ni |-| Kanji= 覗きこんだ 瞳の奥に 映ってる私 初めてね こんな笑顔 恋してる 花火みたいに弾けて 苦しいの あなたが首を傾げるたび ハ―トの 音符で埋まってゆく五線譜 I Know 忘れそうだった気持ち 騒ぎ始めて Sing ' I Love you ' あなたがくれたときめき いろんな色 Like A Sweet Rainbow お互いの視界の中 愛のシャングリラだね 幸せにしてあげたい きっと決まってた Long Time Ago この時よ 永遠に まるで今日の私たち 映画のよう 自由を手に入れたプリンセス どうか あなたと飾らせて ラストシ－ン I know 出逢ったとき 本当は 始まっていたね Feel ' I Love you ' やわらかさに染められて 夢を見てる Like a Sweet Rainbow お互いの視界の中 愛のシャングリラだね 幸せにしてあげたい きっと決まってた Long Time Ago この時よ 永遠に |-| Español= Eche un vistazo en lo profundo de tus ojos y me vi reflejado Es la primera vez que veo esta sonrisa, estoy enamorado Duele como si jugara con fuegos artificiales Cada vez que estés desanimado Tú partitura estará llena con las notas de mi corazón Sé que este sentimiento que parecía olvidar Empezó a luchar para cantar ' Te amo ' Los latidos de mi corazón que me haces sentir Son de varios colores como un dulce arcoíris En los ojos del otro Es un Shangri-La de amor Quiero hacerte feliz Estoy seguro desde hace un largo tiempo Talvez esta vez para siempre Es como en la película que vimos hoy La princesa gano su libertad, por favor Decoremos juntos la última escena Sé que el día que te conocí, la verdad es… Que empecé a sentir un ' Te amo ' Teñido en tú suavidad Vi un sueño como un dulce arcoíris En los ojos del otro Es un Shangri-La de amor Quiero hacerte feliz Estoy seguro desde hace un largo tiempo Talvez esta vez para siempre 'Full Ver.' Romaji= Nozokikonda hitomi no oku ni utsutteru watashi Hajimete ne konna egao koishiteru Hanabi mitai ni hajikete kurushii no Anata ga kubi o kashigeru tabi Heart no onpu de umatte yuku gosenfu I know wasuresou datta kimochi Sawagi hajimete Sing ' I Love you ' Anata ga kureta tokimeki Ironna iro Like a Sweet Rainbow Otagai no shikai no naka Ai no SHANGURIRA da ne Shiawase ni shite agetai Kitto kimatteta Long Time Ago Kono toki yo eien ni Yoso mishiteru anata no hoho ni muboubina BANIRA Yubi de sotto nugutte ii? mayotteru Anata wa tabun na ni hitotsu shiranai deshou Sasayakana itazura ni fukumu Chiisana tamerai mo yuuki mo ketsui mo I Say itsuka kitto kitsuite Honki no omoi Burning with Love Hoka no dareka de wa dame to Wakatteruno Oh my Shiny boy Byoushin hito mawarishite kieru SHANGURIRA demo Zutto zutto kawaranai Anata ga sukuyo Forever Naze namida koboreruno Marude kyou no watashitachi eiga no you Jiyuu o te ni ireta PURINSESU douka Anata to kazarasete RASUTO SHIIN I Know deatta toki hontou wa Hajimatteita ne Feel ' I Love you ' Yawarakasa ni somerarete Yume o miteru Like a Sweet Rainbow Otagai no shikai no naka Ai no SHANGURIRA da ne Shiawase ni shite agetai Kitto kimatteta Long Time Ago Kono toki yo eien ni |-| Kanji= 覗きこんだ 瞳の奥に 映ってる私 初めてね こんな笑顔 恋してる 花火みたいに弾けて 苦しいの あなたが首を傾げるたび ハ―トの 音符埋まってゆく五線譜 I Know 忘れそうだった気持ち 騒ぎ始めてSing «　I Love you　» あなたがくれたときめき いろんな色 Like A Sweet Rainbow お互いの視界の中 愛のシャングリラでね 幸せにしてあげたい きっと決まってたLong Time Ago この時よ 永遠に よそ見してる　あなたの頬に　無防備なバニラ 指でそっと　ぬぐっていい?　迷ってる あなたは多分　なにひとつ　知らないてしょう ささやかな悪戯にふくむ 小さな　だめらいも　勇気も　決意も I Say いつかきっと気付いて 本気の想い　Burning with love ほかの誰かでは　駄目と 分かってるの　Oh my shiny boy 秒針　ひと回りして 消えるシャングリラでも ずっと　ずっと　変わらない あなたが　好きよ　Forever 何故　涙　こぼれるの まるで今日の私たち 映画のよう 自由を手に入れたプリンセス どうか あなたと飾らせて ラストシ－ン I know 出逢ったとき 本当は 始まっていたね Feel «　I Love you » やわらかさに染められて 夢を見てるLike a Sweet Rainbow お互いの視界の中 愛のシャングリラでね 幸せにしてあげたい きっと決まってたLong Time Ago この時よ 永遠に |-| Español= Eche un vistazo en lo profundo de tus ojos y me vi reflejado Es la primera vez que veo esta sonrisa, estoy enamorado Duele como si jugara con fuegos artificiales Cada vez que estés desanimado Tú partitura estará llena con las notas de mi corazón Sé que este sentimiento que parecía olvidar Empezó a luchar para cantar ' Te amo ' Los latidos de mi corazón que me haces sentir Son de varios colores como un dulce arcoíris En los ojos del otro Es un Shangri-La de amor Quiero hacerte feliz Estoy seguro desde hace un largo tiempo Talvez esta vez para siempre La vainilla indefensa en tu mejilla ¿Puedo limpiarla con un dedo? Me pregunto Probablemente no sabes nada Incluiré una pequeña travesura Con un poco de indecisión, valor y determinación Digo que seguramente un día te darás cuenta De este sentimiento que arde con amor No creo que nadie más pueda Lo se oh mi chico brillante Al final de la vuelta del segundero　 Incluso si se desvanece el Shangri-La Nunca nunca cambiara Que me gustaras por siempre ¿Porque mis lágrimas no paran? Es como en la película que vimos hoy La princesa gano su libertad, por favor Decoremos juntos la última escena Sé que el día que te conocí, la verdad es… Que empecé a sentir un ' Te amo ' Teñido en tú suavidad Vi un sueño como un dulce arcoíris En los ojos del otro Es un Shangri-La de amor Quiero hacerte feliz Estoy seguro desde hace un largo tiempo Talvez esta vez para siempre Gallery I Know Shangri-La 01.png I Know Shangri-La 02.png I Know Shangri-La 03.png I Know Shangri-La 04.png I Know Shangri-La 05.png I Know Shangri-La 06.png I Know Shangri-La 07.png I Know Shangri-La 08.png __FORCETOC__ Categoría:KING OF PRISM Categoría:Musica Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Insert Song